Bets in the office
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Callian!Cal and Gillian are married! something is different with Gillian and the office makes a bet to find out why! Can you guess? Please read and review! Rated T for safety!
1. The bet

**Lie To Me**

_Hey everyone and welcome to my second lie to me fan fiction. This is a Callian romance and in this they are married! I DON'T OWN LIE TO ME, and can only put my thoughts in here so please sit back, relax, eat chocolate and enjoy the story._

**Bets in the office**

**Chapter 1- The bet**

Rai Torres and Eli Loker sat in the viewing room, testing themselves in picking micro expressions. Cal Lightman came striding into the room just as a micro expression flashed on the screen.

"Contempt," Cal said immediately and Torres and Loker whipped around.

"Good one," Loker said and of course Cal was correct.

"I have a case for you Loker that you can start on," Cal said, tossing Loker a manila folder. Cal watched his eyes widen with surprise and he caught the folder.

"Start on that and Gillian will work with you when she gets here," Cal said, nodding once and then her turned to Torres. "You get to work with me."

"What on?" Torres asked, eyes widening with surprise.

"potential threat case," Cal said and begun walking away. Torres hurried after him.

"Start reviewing the case file and meet me in my office in ten minuets," Cal said as he headed to his office.

"Sure, no problem," Torres said, and she headed to the conference room.

Ten minuets later Torres headed to Cal's office. She knocked twice and opened the door.

She blushed slightly in embarrassment as she interrupted Cal's and Gillian's embrace. They pulled apart, Gillian smiling brightly, a little flushed, but still smiling brightly. Torres saw a micro expression of pure joy on Cal's face before he masked his face. Torres smiled at the couple. They had been married just over a year now and everyone was happy that they had finally found each other. You found them occasionally around the office, sharing a moment because they had taken so long to finally admit that they loved each other and were making up for lost time.

"Good, Torres. You read the case file?" Cal asked.

"Yeah, I went over it. This is really serious," Torres said. Cal nodded.

"Why do you want me?" Torres asked.

"You've showed great improvement Torres and I think you ready to deal with this," Gillian answered, smiling. She began walk out, briefly touching her shoulder.

"I'll see you later, Cal," Gillian said, smiling brightly at him.

"See you later luv," Cal said and Gillian walked out. Torres looked back to Cal and saw a twinkle in his eyes.

"Let's go," Cal said and he walked past her and headed out. Torres quickly followed, her heels clicking against the ground.

********

Gillian found Loker in the viewing room and he was reading over a case file.

"Hey, what case you working on?" Gillian asked, coming in and standing behind him, reading over his shoulder.

"It's a theft case. Police have suspects and they need to see which one is lying," Loker said. Gillian nodded.

"OK, let me grab my bag and we'll go," Gillian said and Loker jumped up and followed her.

"You are happy," Loker said, following her.

"I'm always happy," Gillian grinned as they headed to Gillian's office.

"Yes, that's true but your like...ecstatically happy. Your the same happy when Lightman said he finally loved you," Loker said, as they turned into her office. He stood in the door way as she grabbed her bag and coat and he held the door open as she swept past him. He followed like a little puppy.

"I'm ecstatically happy everyday because I'm a happy person. It keeps the balance between Cal and I," Gillian joked. "apparently he's a grumpy sod according to you."

Loker chuckled and they headed out to the police station, Gillian with happiness written all over her face.

***********

Loker and Gillian finishing their case and were back at the office. Gillian was snacking on a red vine along with a slushy. She and Loker were sitting in the viewing room, going over the tapes and eating lunch at the same time.

The door opened and they glanced over their shoulders. Cal and Torres walked in and Gillian saw Cal's expression. She grinned at him.

"You and your sugary habits," Cal said, shaking his head.

"Freeze it there," Gillian said and Loker froze the screen.

"O he's lying. He's our guy," Loker said, looking at the screen.

"I'll call the police and tell them," Gillian said, she got up and Cal followed.

Loker turned to Torres as she sat down in the seat that Gillian had just vacated.

"Have you noticed anything...different in Gillian?" Loker asked. Torres face Loker.

"No, but Lightman tried to hide joy when I walked in on them playing tonsil hockey," Torres said.

"Maybe he was happy that he's getting lucky," Loker said and Torres just looked at him.

"Or not," Loker mumbled.

"Something is going on," Torres said.

"Want to make a bet?" Loker asked. Torres raised an eyebrow.

"Who every guess what is going in fist wins the pool," Loker said. Torres slowly nodded.

"OK," Torres agreed and Loker grinned. The Lightman Group was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

_Hey everyone! What did you think? I don't care if you have figured it out but just don't ruin it for anyone else! Haha please review._


	2. Their on to them

_**Hey everyone! And welcome to another chapter! I hope you enjoyed the first one! Has anyone guessed yet? Hehehe I'm rather evil! I DON'T OWN LIE TO ME! Please review.**_

**Chapter 2- There on to them**

Emily Lightman walked into the office and headed to her dad's office. She knocked and entered and found Gillian sitting there as well.

"Hey dad, hey mum," Emily said, taking a seat next to Gillian. Gillian beamed. Emily always saw Gillian as a mother. Zoe (her real mother) was always away and Gillian had helped her through many issues that only a mother could help with.

"You seemed happy," Emily said, looking to both Gillian and Cal and back again. Gillian was beaming brightly and her dad had a twinkle in his eyes and was smiling a true smile too.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"Emily, we're pregnant. We are going to have a baby," Gillian cried happily. Emily squealed and hugged Gillian. Cal chuckled and Emily rushed to his side and hugged him too.

"I'm so happy for you both," Emily said, hugging her dad tightly. Cal kissed her top of her head and pulled him into his lap.

"This is so exciting," Emily said. "This is great."

"I know, I'm so 'ecstatically happy' according to Loker," Gillian said, grinning.

Cal watched the smile slowly fade from her face and her eyes grow wider.

"What?" Cal asked, searching her face.

"O they think something is going on and they are going to take bets," Gillian said, looking to Cal. Cal thought this over.

"They so are," Emily agreed and Cal shot her a 'your-not-helping' look. Emily shrugged.

"Well they are," Emily said and Gillian smiled softly at her.

"Well then we should make it near impossible for them to find out," Cal said, grinning at the fun in this.

"And how do you expect to hide my baby bump when he/she grows?" Gillian asked, amusement written on her face.

Cal shot her a dirty look and her amusement got greater.

"Why you figure this out, I'm taking Emily shopping now," Gillian said, standing up. Emily kissed her dads cheek and jumped of his lap and headed out with Gillian.

"Love you," Gillian said.

"Luv you too," Cal said and she smiled and headed out with Emily.

****************

Loker and Torres watched as Gillian headed out, heads together and talking.

"So what do you think it is?" Loker asked.

"Maybe they came into some money," Torres suggested.

"Don't you think they would of told us?" Loker asked.

"Maybe me but not you," Torres teased. Loker threw mock hurt on his face.

"I'm hurt," He said and Torres chuckled.

_Hey so what did you think? Please review!!!_


	3. Different

_Hey so I know the chapter are really short but this is meant to be fun, quick and a good story to read so the chapter won't be that long! I don't own LIE TO ME!_

**Chapter 3- Different **

Weeks went on, cases came and went, the Lightman group was busy and the bet had grown, involving more and more employee's. Loker had just finished taking another bet when Gillian walked in. He looked up at her in surprise. She was wearing a red top and a grey skirt but something was different about her. 

"You look healthy," Loker said as Gillian took a seat next to him. Gillian rose her eyebrows.

"Thank you. Women love to hear that," Gillian said and Loker couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. He shook his head and watched as Gillian settled in her seat.

"I was just about to a voice analysis on the tape," Loker said. They were doing a case for the police, trying to determine if the suspect they had in custody was involved in the murder of his girlfriend.

"OK listen to the part where is says where he was," Loker said. He played it and Gillian nodded and listened and watched.

"OK, so it rises about the line, so he's lying and his face expressions so embarrassment," Loker said.

"He lied about where he was because it's embarrassing and look there was a flash of guilt," Gillian said.

"Yeah, I saw that too," Loker said.

"Ok, we need to talk to him again," Gillian said and Loker agreed.

They were heading out when Heidi stopped them.

"Gillian, can you sign for this?" Heidi asked and Gillian nodded. The delivery guy handed her a clipboard and looked her up and down. Gillian was to busy reading to notice, but Loker saw. The delivery guy (Mike according to his name tag) eyes rested on Gillian's cleavage. Gillian rarely every showed that much cleavage.

_Must be a new bra for Cal, _Loker thought. Gillian finished signing and looked up to see Mike staring at her chest. She looked to Loker who shrugged and to Heidi who had shrugged back. Gillian cleared her throat and Mike looked up. Embarrassment graced his features and Gillian had her eyebrows raised.

"Oi, luv, is that my package?" Cal asked, heading their way. He came up and stood next to his wife. He looked to Mike, head cocked to one side. He clearly read the embarrassment and the dilated pupils which meant arousal. He looked to Gillian, her eyebrows still raised and back to Mike. 

"Get going luv before I pound him into a pulp," Cal said. Gillian rolled her eyes amusement on her face. She smiled at Mike to let him no that Cal wasn't serious and she and Loker headed out.

Mike, realizing he was left alone with Cal, quickly said good day and hightailed out of the office. Cal began opening his package and Heidi spoke up, fishing for details.

"Gillian seems different," Heidi began. Cal looked up, putting on a look of confusion.

"She seems, healthier," Heidi continued.

"Yeah, now that you mention it she does. Must be that new skin product she got. Bloody women wouldn't stop talking about it," Cal said, giving Heidi a smile he took his package and left leaving behind a clearly disappointed receptionist. Cal smirked. He caught Mike looking at Gillian's breast which had grown due to the pregnancy, not that he was complaining. He wondered how long it would take the other to realize.

************

Torres hunted down Loker and found him in the kitchen with Gillian. Gillian was eating a chocolate cookie and Loker was too. Gillian smiled at Torres and she smiled back.

"Once your off lunch, go help review those other tapes," Gillian said, standing up and brushing the crumbs of her clothes. She smiled goodbye and headed out of the kitchen. Torres sat down.

"Maybe there going on a second honeymoon," Torres suggested. Loker straightened up.

"That good be it. How much do you bet?" Loker asked. Torres rolled her eyes but place a bet.

***********

Gillian left the kitchen, knowing exactly what Torres wanted. They were placing more bets. Gillian new it had spread because everyone was looking at her differently. She headed to Cal office and went in. He was on the phone, slouched in his chair.

"Yeah, alright. 'K, bye," Cal said into the receiver and he hung up. Gillian sat down and Cal looked at her.

"Hey luv," Cal said, Gillian grinned

"Hey yourself," Gillian said, smiling brightly and then she frowned. "did you really have to threaten Mike?"

"Hey, if I don't keep my grumpy attitude then people will think you have made me soft," Cal said but his face showed he was teasing.

Gillian giggled and that made Cal smile wider.

"So they are taking more bets," Gillian said and Cal smirked.

"Yeah, Heidi was trying to get something out of me before. What have they come up with now?" Cal asked.

"We are having a second honeymoon," Gillian grinned. "I like the sound of that. Can we?" 

Cal chuckled. "Maybe next year." Gillian pouted but then grinned.

"Loker told me I looked healthier," Gillian said, grinning.

"Heidi said that too. I told her it was some new product," Cal said. Gillian grinned.

"So your my new product?" Gillian asked, amusement on her face.

"I'll be what ever you want me to be," Cal said and Gillian new he was being serious.

"Well, I need you to take me shopping or I could ask Emily because my tops or bra's don't fit me very well anymore," Gillian said and Cal grinned.

"I would love to take you lingerie shopping," Cal said, arousal in his eyes. Gillian smirked.

"I think we can do that," Gillian said and she winked. Cal shook his head and stood up.

"Come have lunch with luv," Cal said. Gillian jumped up and they headed out.

Loker and Torres watched the couple walk away, Cal's arm around her waist.

"I wonder what it is that's go them so happy," Loker muttered. Torres shrugged. She had an idea but wasn't willing to share it with anyone.

_Hey everyone! What did you think? Good bad, ugly? Just review and tell me!_


	4. Harder to hide

**Hey guys! I just want to say thanks for reading and reviewing and you guys are great.**

_**Chapter 4- harder to hide**_

"_Cal!" Gillian yelled from the bed room. Cal was in the kitchen and came rushing when he heard Gillian yell out to him. He ran in and came to a halt and found Gillian standing there in her shirt open, her lacy black bra showing and her skirt on but not zipped up. _

"_What's wrong?" Cal asked, coming to his wife and searching her face. He saw sadness in her eyes and saw tears welling up in his eyes._

"_It doesn't fit," Gillian sniffed._

"_What?" Cal asked._

"_It doesn't fit. My clothes. I can't get my shirt done up because my boobs have grown and my baby bump is preventing me from doing my skirt up," Gillian sniffed and a tear ran down her cheek._

_Cal chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_I've notice that your breasts have grown luv and I'm not complaining," Cal grinned and Gillian giggled softly. "And second it's Ok your clothes don't fit. We knew this was going to happen. It's been a few months and your starting to show."_

_Gillian nodded and suddenly grinned._

"_That means I get to go shopping for new clothes," Gillian said, eyes sparkling and Cal chuckled._

"_There is that luv," Cal said, kissing her._

"_But what am I going to where to work?" Gillian moaned against his lips._

"_Take the morning off and go shopping for some clothes," Cal said, kissing her more deeply._

"_Hmm if you say so," Gillian said, grinning against his lips. Cal reluctantly tore his lips away from Gillian's and she pouted. Cal chuckled and rubbed his palm along her arms._

"_I'll see you soon, luv. Have fun," Cal said, giving her one last kiss and headed out. Gillian stood there, touching her lips. Cal never ceased to amaze her. Alec had never been this attentive in their marriage and they always kissed and Cal called her luv every day. She looked down at her body and laid her hands on her stomach._

"_You are going to be so loved baby," Gillian said and she sighed. "How am I meant to go shopping for new clothes if nothing fits in the first place?"_

_****************_

_Gillian headed to work in new clothes. She was wearing a red top that was too tight but hid her baby bum and was wearing a larger size of black pants. She headed to her office and found sat down in her chair. She began reading her message that Heidi had given her. There was knock on her door and Torres entered._

"_Hey, Gillian. I was wondering if I could get your help?" Torres asked. _

"_Of course," Gillian said and Torres came in._

"_I've got this case with a teenage boy and I'm having trouble getting him to open up," Torres said._

"_What's the case about?" Gillian asked._

"_Well, he was caught with drugs at school but there a much bigger problem going around and the school wants help getting to the bottom of it but he won't open up," Torres said, sitting her chair._

"_Well it's possible that he is being bullied to keep his mouth shut or being threatened," Gillian said._

"_I thought about that. I thought maybe you could talk to him. Your good with kids," Torres said and she saw a micro expression of joy on her face. _

"_Of course," Gillian said. She opened her desk draw and pulled out some red vine. She popped one in her mouth and offered Torres one. She shook her head. Gillian stood up and the froze. Her stomach churned and a wave of nausea hit her._

"_You OK?" Torres asked, looking at the frozen Gillian. She shook her head._

"_I'm going to be sick," groaned Gillian. Torres spotted the bin, picked it up and thrust it into Gillian's hands. Gilliam emptied her stomach into the bin. Blindly she sat down and spat in the bin._

"_I'll get you some water," Torres said and she quickly went and got some. She came back and handed it to Gillian. She rinsed her mouth and spat back in the bin. She put it on the ground and leaned back in her chair._

"_Are you OK?" Torres asked._

"_I'm fine Rai, just having an off day," Gillian said, smiling slightly. Torres nodded._

"_Just give me a minuet and I'll come help with your case," Gillian said. Torres called the cleaning crew to come take Gillian's rubbish out._

_Eventually Gillian was ready and she headed with Torres to go talk to kid._

_Gillian got the truth out of them and Torres quickly called Reynolds and got everything cleaned up._

_At the end of the day Torres believed her theory of why the Lightman's were so happy was true._

_*************_

_Gillian and Cal sat on the couch in Cal's office. It had been a long day and they were winding down before going home._

"_So, I got my first bit of morning sickness," Gillian said, looking into Cal's eyes._

"_Yeah, you OK luv?" Cal asked, gently rubbing her knee._

"_I'm fine," Gillian giggled as he touched a ticklish spot on her knee._

"_What set it off?" Cal ask, curious. He saw sadness in her face._

"_It was a red vine," Gillian said sadly and Cal chuckled._

"_I told you your sweet tooth would come back to hurt you," Cal said and Gillian pouted. Cal placed his hand on her stomach and leant down closer._

"_Your making your mum sad by rejecting her red vines," Cal said to her stomach and Gillian giggled._

"_As soon as your old enough she's going to convert you to her sugary habits," Cal warned causing Gillian to laugh harder. Cal smiled up at her._

"_I'll protect you," Cal whispered loudly and Gillian swatted him. There was knock on the door and Cal straitened up but kept his hands on her stomach. Loker came striding in, case file in hand._

"_Just wanted to let you know we got a lovely check from our client," Loker said. Cal grinned._

"_Good job," Gillian said, smiling. Loker looked between the two and then at their hands, resting on her stomach._

"_Holy shit, are you...are you pregnant?" Loker asked, stunned. Gillian was beaming and Cal was smirking._

"_Took you long enough," Cal muttered and Gillian swatted him._

"_Damn, this means Torres one the pool," Loker groaned and then stooped when he saw the looks his bosses were giving him._

"_I mean, congratulations," Loker said, coming forward and kissing Gillian's cheek and shaking Cal's hand._

"_Thanks. And tell Torres she gives me half," Gillian said. Loker raised an eyebrow._

"_I had to buy new clothes today and since she guessed she can shout me," Gillian said. Both men chuckled and Gillian giggled._

_Hey guys! Yay They finally got it! Joy! Please review and there will be more._


	5. Double Trouble

_Hey guys! So what did you think of that last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I DON'T OWN LIE TO ME and thanks you for all your reviews!_

**Chapter 5- double trouble**

Gillian awoke with the feeling on Cal lips on hers. She moaned and opened her eyes. She relaxed into the kiss and closed her eyes once again. Cal's lips moved from her lips and down across her jaw line. He moved her throat down her chest and his lips settled on her stomach. Gillian sighed and her fingers laced through his hair.

"Are you excited about our appointment today?" Gillian asked, opening her eyes.

Cal looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah luv, I am," Cal said smiling happily. Cal kissed her stomach one more time before moving back up her body.

"What times our appointment," Gillian asked huskily. Cal grinned.

"We have plenty of time," Cal said, crashing his lips to hers again, pulling a moan from deep within her.

******************

Gillian was laid back on a pink chair, dressed in a blue and white gown. Cal was looking around the office with interest and Gillian was watching him lovingly. The door opened and they both turned. A doctor came walking in. She was pretty women with long red hair and was holding a cupcake to her chest.

"Good morning," she said. "I'm Doctor Moore."

"Hi, I'm Gillian and this my husband Cal," Gillian said. Cal was now back by Gillian's head and was holding her hand.

"OK, lets have a look shall we?" Doctor Moore said and began getting the ultrasound ready.

Gillian gasped and squeezed Cal's hand when the cool gel was rubbed on her swelling stomach. Cal chuckled and Gillian shot him a mock glares. Both looked to the screen and Cal squeezed her hand. The screen flickered and a heart beat sounded. They waited in bated breath and Doctor Moor finally stopped.

"There we go, there is your baby," Moore said and Gillian smiled. Tears welled up in her eyes and Cal was smiling brightly.

"Hold on," Moore said and Gillian drew in a breath. Moore smiled as she moved the stick around. She froze the screen and turned to Cal and Gillian.

"And here is your second baby," Moore said. Gillian looked to confused.

"What? Two?" Gillian asked, confused. Cal seemed frozen.

"Congratulations, your having twins," Moore said. Gillian looked to Cal. He looked down at her and smiled brightly down at her. It was the happiest she had ever seen him.

"We're having twins," Gillian breathed, her eyes sparkling. Cal kissed her deeply and Gillian squeezed his hand.

"Double the trouble," Cal teased and Gillian chuckled.

*******************

Gillian and Cal walked into the office, his arm wrapped around her.

"You know they are going to bet what sex our babies are," Gillian said, amused. Cal chuckled.

"They started betting on that as soon as they found out," Cal said, heading to her office.

"Have they guessed twins yet?" Gillian asked. Cal opened her door and she went in. Gillian dumped her bag on her desk and settled down in one of her large cushiony chairs. Cal smiled warmly at her.

There was a knock on the door and Torres poked her head in.

"Hey, Reynolds is looking for you," Torres said, poking her head and looking at Cal.

"Alright. Cya you later luv," Cal said, giving her a quick kiss and brushed past Torres.

"How did the appointment go?" Torres asked.

"Everything is fine," Gillian smiled. Torres smiled and handed Gillian a case file.

"There is no rest for the wicked," Gillian sighed and began to help Torres.

As they headed out Gillian turned to Torres.

"So what sex have you bet on?" Gillian asked and Torres blushed. Gillian laughed and kept walking.

_Hey everyone thank you for your reviews and I'm sorry if the pregnancy is out and isn't exactly factual! Sorry for my mistakes!._


	6. It just got worse

_Hey everyone! I hope you had a good Christmas and I'm sorry that it took so long to update so I hope that this is good for you! I DON'T OWN LIE TO ME._

**Chapter 6- It just got worse**

Time flew by quickly and Gillian was now in her last moth, eagerly awaiting the babies to arrive. Her due date was in a few days and everyone was excited. Gillian came to work less and less as she prepared for the arrival of the twins and Cal had wanted her to rest. Everyone at the office had noticed Cal's excitement about the babies and were happy for them. The bets continued on through the pregnancy. Loker had bet they were twins and had gathered that pool of money. Next they bet on how long Gillian would be in labor and what day the twins would be born. All bets were out in the open and some of the money went to Cal and Gillian to help pay for baby supplies.

It was a Tuesday morning and Gillian was waddling around in the kitchen. Cal had already left for work and Gillian was resting. She was watching a movie when she had the craving for some chocolate chips. She searched the cupboards and found none. Her lower lip trembled. She really wanted chocolate chips. Deciding she needed them she called a cab. The cab driver helped in to the cab and took her to the local mall. Gillian smiled as she saw and was happy that she would have her chocolate soon. After struggling to get out of the car she headed in. She waddled through the mall looking for a sweet shop that would allow her to get her chocolate chips. As she was walking she wasn't looking around her and knocked into someone.

"I'm sorry," Gillian cried.

"It's fine. O congratulations," The women said.

"Thank you," Gillian said, rubbing her swollen belly affectionately.

"How long until they arrive?" The lady asked. Gillian smiled up at her.

"Any day now," Gillian smiled, somewhat nervously.

"What hospital are you going too?" The lady asked. She was same height as Gillian with long brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. She had large brown eyes and was very pretty.

"Sacred Heart," Gillian said. The lady beamed.

"I'm a nurse there," The lady said. "I'm Sarah Cooper,"

"Nice to meet you Sarah. Gillian Lightman," Gillian said.

Before they could continue their conversation three loud gun shots went off. Then screams started. Sarah and Gillian immediately ducked to the ground. Sarah hovered protectively over Gillian.

"EVERYONE IN THE FOOD COURT NOW. NO ONE LEAVES OR WE SHOOT," a male voice yelled loudly and another gun shot went off. Four men moved around, dragging people up and herding them towards the food court. Gillian scolded herself. She had to get chocolate chips today. They were so close to the food court already. One of the men (a tall man with sandy brown hair) found them and pulled Gillian up. His eyes went wide when he saw her swollen stomach and he pushed her towards the food court. Sarah stood by her protectively and told her to stay calm. Gillian nodded. She need Cal. He would get her out of this.

***

Cal was in his office, reading over a report when Agent Reynolds came bursting into his office. Cal looked up and took in his face. Anxiousness and fear was written all over his face and Cal sat up properly.

"We have a situation," Reynolds said to Cal. Cal stood up and moved closer to the FBI Agent.

"Spit it out," Cal said, smiling slightly.

"There is a hostage situation down at one of the malls. We have video access. A lot of people were able to get out but there is a group of about twenty who are taken hostage," Reynolds said.

"And you want our help," Cal said, nodding slowly, taking in the information.

"They do want your help but there is something else," Reynolds said and Cal saw that he was nervous.

"Gillian was in the mall at the time. She's a hostage," Reynolds said.

Cal's blood froze. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. Gillian was at the mall and was hostage. And she was pregnant. His wife and his unborn children were hostage. Cal snapped back to reality. He brushed past Reynolds and headed to find Loker and Torres.

"Torres, you are to stay here and wait for the video feed of the mall where there is a hostage situation and Gillian is in there," Cal snapped orders. Torres was shocked to hear Gillian was in there but nodded and set about her task.

"Loker your with me. Reynolds lets go," Cal shouted and they sped down to the local mall.

****

Gillian thought this was the worse day of her life. When the gun shots went off majority of people had run out of the building and Gillian counted twenty people including herself who were now being held hostage. Sarah was sitting next to her, shaking slightly. Gillian was nervous too. There were five men all together. One was guarding them, an automatic rifle in his hand, pointing it at them while the other four ran around through all the shops, stealing the money from the registers in nearby shops. The man guarding them (Collin as one of men called him) had taken all their purses and bags including their mobile phones. He had them all sitting down. Crashes echoed through the building as items were smashed and broken.

Half an hour later the four men came back, bags loaded with money and jewellery from the jewelers shop.

"We have gone through the shops, Collin," said the shortest man.

"Good job Jack," Collin said. He turned to the other three men.

"Harry, Carl, Stan, go check if the exits are clear," Collin instructed. They nodded and took off. All men were big and muscular and weren't the best looking. Fear was in their expression as was scorn. Gillian saw the expression you usually saw in hostage situations. There was some nerves shown on their faces. A loud shrill broke the tense silence that had fallen over the building. Collin searched through the phones until he found the one ringing. Collin picked it up and read the caller ID.

"Who hear knows a Cal Lightman?" Collin asked the group. Gillian's heart sped up. It was hers.

"I do," Gillian said, her voice wavering. Collin looked to her and looked her up and down. He took in her swollen belly and her appearance.

"Your husband?" Collin asked. Gillian nodded. Collin nodded and answered the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Hello Cal Lightman," Collin answered.

"So you've heard of me?" Cal voice floated out of the phone and Gillian felt better hearing his voice.

"No, but I have met your wife. She is beautiful, glowing in fact," Collin said, smiling at Gillian. Cal growled over the phone.

***

Cal stood inside the FBI van where small screens filled one wall where they were watching live feed from inside the mass. They were all being held in the food court. Most of them were on the fall and a few, including Gillian, sat in chairs. He watched as the guy with the phone moved around and say he knew Gillian. He growled over the phone and Reynolds took the phone off him.

"This is Agent Reynolds with the FBI, who am I speaking too?" Reynolds asked.

"Collin."

"Hello Collin. How are your hostages going?" Reynolds asked.

"I'm sure you can tell me, I assume you are using the security cameras to spy on us," Collin said. "Which means you are all ready here."

Three men appeared on the screen and one whispered to Collin.

***

Gillian watched as Harry, Stan and Carl came back. Stan walked up to Collin and whispered in his ear.

"The FBI are here. They have the place surrounded," Stan said. Collin nodded.

"Yes, I have Agent Reynolds on the phone here," Collin said, smiling slightly. Gillian saw how he was oddly calm in this situation. This was bad. He was smart, which was bad for them.

"Agent Reynolds you are blocking all my exits," Collin said with a small irritated smile.

"And you have twenty people hostage, you can see our predicament," Reynolds said.

"Your hostages are fine and will remain fine unless you allow us to leave," Collin said, anger on his features.

"You have a pregnant women there. She does not need stress," Reynolds said.

"Gillian is fine," Collin said.

Gillian gasped and everyone looked to her.

"What's going on, Collin?" Cal asked, having gotten the phone back.

"Gillian, what's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"My water just broke," Gillian cried, eyes wide with shock and fear.

Cal's eyes went wide and his mouth feel open. His wife was being held a hostage and her water just broke. It couldn't get worse.

_Hey everyone so I'm sorry about the slow update and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please _


	7. The birth

_Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and for sticking with this story ! I DON'T OWN LIE TO ME just this idea! Thank all and I hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 7- The Birth**

Gillian groaned and hissed loudly as a contraction hit her.

"Just breath, Gillian, just breath through it," Sarah coached her. A sob escaped her lips and tears burnt her eyes. This is not how it was meant to go. Cal was meant to be with her and she was meant to be in her hospital.

"It's OK, your doing great," Sarah said soothingly. Gillian leaned back in her chair and breathed deeply. Everyone was watching her with fear and shock, some sympathetically. Collin, Jack, Carl, Harry and Stan where watching. Collin looked slightly nervous but the others looked really nervous.

"What do we do?" Stan hissed at Collin. Collin glared at Stan and he fell silent.

"You have to let her go, she's in labor. She needs a hospital," Sarah said to Collin.

"She is not going any where," Jack snapped. Collin glared at him too and moved over to Gillian.

Gillian looked up at him, her eyes watery. A small sob escaped her lips again. Everyone else held their breath.

"How are you doing?" Collin asked gently.

"How am I doing? I'm being held hostage, I'm having contractions, my husband isn't here, I'm not in a hospital and this is not how it was meant to be," Gillian said, tears streaming down her face.

"I know this isn't how you planned to give birth. You know my wife and I are having a baby too," Collin said. Gillian looked up in surprise.

"Wha-what?" Gillian asked. Collin nodded.

"My wife is in her 6 month," Collin said.

"Then why are you here throwing everything away. You'll go to jail and won't be able to see your child be born," Gillian asked, shocked. Collin smiled a secret smile. Gillian sensed that this conversations was over. Stan, Harry, Carl and Jack were keeping watch, gun trained on everyone and whispering to each other.

Gillian gasped again as another contraction ripped through her stomach. Gillian groaned and sobbed. Sarah squeezed her hand and coached her breathing again.

"Please, please let us go," Gillian sobbed.

"You going into labor will speed up the process," Collin assured her and Gillian sobbed again.

Gillian phone rang again and Collin stood up and answered it.

"

***

Reynolds back in the car park in the truck rang Gillian's phone again. Cal was pale and pacing. Loker was around gathering information and Torres was waiting for more information and was sifting through the footage of when they gunman's arrived.

How is my get away coming along," Collin said with a smug smile.

"Before we discuss anything we need to know how Gillian is," Reynolds voice floated through the phone.

"She's in labor, Agent Reynolds. She's uncomfortable and in pain," Collin answered.

"Of course she is, she needs to get to a hospital," Cal growled. He was deeply troubled that his wife was in labor and he was not there.

"That she does and if you get the items we demanded and the free get away then the faster Gillian can get to a hospital and you Cal can be with her," Collin said. Cal growled, they had him right in their hands. But the Agents had a plan. Right now they were sneaking in the through the back doors while they were distracted by Gillian. This disturbed Cal that they were using Gillian when she was in pain and scared.

"We are working on that," Reynolds lied. They were watching the cameras and the Agents were moving in.

***

Gillian watched as Collin working and Stan, Carl, Harry and Jack talked to each other .

"Your doing fine, Gillian. Just try and stay calm," Sarah instructed.

"I want, Cal," Gillian whispered, trying to relax but find it difficult. The everything happened at once. Men dressed in FBI jackets came barging in. Jack, Stan, Carl and Harry raised their guns but loud gun shot sounded and the four men fell down. Screams sound, Sarah pulled Gillian down and another contraction hit her. She gasped and tried to breath. She groaned in pain and gasped. She sobbed and Sarah tried to comfort her but the screaming and gun shot weren't helping.

Another shot and the shooting stopped. Collin fell to the ground, dead. Gillian screamed in pain, sobbing. Reynolds came to her side and gripped her hand. She squeezed his hand tightly as she tried to breathe through her contraction. She sobbed and gasped for breath.

"Gill, Gill," Cal called as he came running to her side. Her contraction subsided as Cal fell to his knees beside her. She sobbed and kissed him passionately. He tasted her salty tears.

"Ambulance is on it's way love," Cal assured her, stroking her hair.

"All I wanted was chocolate chips," Gillian sobbed and Cal chuckled slightly.

The ambulance arrived and Gillian was whisked away along with Cal.

They took her to the maternity ward and Cal was by her side the whole time seeing as Gillian would not let go of his hand.

_14 hours later_

Emily Lightman, Eli Loker and Rai Torres waited out side the hospital room where Gillian was staying. They all jumped up as the door open and a slight flushed and tired looking Cal stepped out with a huge grin.

Emily jumped up and ran to her dad, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, luv," Cal said, kissing the crown of her head. "You can come in and see Gillian now," Cal said.

Loker and Torres jumped up too and they headed in.

Gillian was holding to beautiful babies in her arms. A girl and a boy. Gillian hair was damp with sweat and she looked exhausted.

She smiled weakly as she saw them all. They all stood around and cooed the babies. Cal gently took the boy from Gillian and she smiled.

"Everyone meet Tyler Lightman," Cal said and Emily gently stroked her new brothers fingers.

"And this," Gillian said gently,. "is Lily Lightman."

Every one beamed and said quiet hellos. Cal stood by Gillian and kissed her head. Gillian leaned against him, smiling brightly at their new twins.

_Hey everyone! What did you think? Please review and I hope you enjoy!_


End file.
